


GOODBYE (괜찮은가봐)

by perfect-flower-boys (andie_win)



Category: K-pop, Keunakeun - Fandom, 크나큰 | KNK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 16:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13368798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andie_win/pseuds/perfect-flower-boys
Summary: Youjin all his life has been cursed with the inability to have any physical contact with anyone without causing a sharp sudden pain. Or so he thought.





	GOODBYE (괜찮은가봐)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second ever writing I’ve ever done besides college essays and assignments so I’m by no means a writer!! This prompt came to my mind at 3 a.m. as my twisted delusions questioned what the real reason would be for Youjin not liking skinship (obviously not true, I’m just weird).

His vision blurred as tears clouded his eyes.

“Mama,” he cried as he reached out barely touching her hand.

A sudden shriek followed by a thump.

“Youjin!” Her pained voice echoed throughout the room.  
“Just- just stay away from me,” she harshly stated.

He looked down at his mother listlessly curled on the ground with her hands gripped firmly on the roots of her hair. The doors slammed open as a towering figure approached closer surrounding his mother. 

“I can’t do this anymore,” she trembled, eyes widened in fear.  
“I can’t even hold him. I CAN’T EVEN HOLD MY OWN SON.”

“Mama…” Youjin repeated as tears stained his cheeks.

Wincing instantly, she hurdled her knees closer to her head. His voice alone causing her pain. 

“Get out of here…”

 

Gasping for air Youjin abruptly sat up with a layer of sweat covering his whole body as the words ringed in his ear. Almost like clockwork, the memories haunted his sleep once again.

He glanced at the dull, blinking clock that dimly lit his empty room. 3:47 a.m. He cursed at himself as he grabbed his keys and jacket, heading out the door.

The streets were absent of any activity as he strolled down it aimlessly. The cold air whistled past him as he tried to calm his breathing and mind from his painful nightmare. Remnants of the past rainstorm flooded the streets leaving such a clear and luminescent sky, but unlike the scene, his mind was as cloudy as ever.

It’s been twenty years since that day, but recollections of that night never failed to be as crystal as ever. For years, Youjin has been cursed with the inability to touch anyone without eliciting a sharp physical pain. Cursed with the inability to ever feel warmth from any being. Cursed with the inability to ever live a normal life.

Monster. Devil. Freak. All words he heard from the peers he accidentally hurt while growing up. As a result, he has grown accustomed to living a life with as few interactions as possible, avoiding as many people as possible. It was only a few hours before dawn where he was comfortable enough to roam the streets without having the fear of bumping into anyone.

As he waited for the light to signal ‘walk’, he noticed you on the other side of the streets. You yawned stretching out your limbs trying to undo all the tension from hours sitting at your desk, but quickly wrapped your arms around yourself as the the wind surrounded you making you shiver. Out of habit, you began hopping from one foot to another trying to generate some type of heat as the wind continued to persist. Amused, Youjin continued staring at you and began to chuckle to himself as you did your little dance. It wasn’t until the light changed did you notice him. Your cheeks redden as you mentally slapped yourself for looking like a fool in front of him. As you began to cross paths, Youjin kept his distance from you, causing you to feel even more embarrassed for some reason. You nibbled on your lips and mumbled a soft sorry thus making Youjin’s smile grow further.

Just as you both slightly crossed paths, a loud screech echoed through the empty streets. Youjin whirled around to see a taxi meters away from you unable to slow down in time due to the slippery streets. Unable to process anything, you stood there stunned with your eyes sealed shut terrified to see what would happen next.

Within an instant, your body jolted to the ground as you heard a loud crash, but felt nothing except arms around you. As you peeled your eyes open, you saw him with his head resting on the pavement looking up at you. He released one of his arms around you, cautiously moving his hand towards your face. Unable to form any words, you stared at him as he kept his shaky hand on your cheek and stared at it with trembling eyes. 

Suddenly, his eyes refocused to your own catching you off guard. His lips quivered as his eyes seemed to brim with tears

“Who are you?”


End file.
